


Supernatural Ficlets

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M, Genderbending, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rain, Texts From Last Night, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of some of my Supernatural ficlets that are too small to archive on their own.  Each chapter is a new ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kama Sutra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Five Sentence Smut](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel/Kali

Breathe in.

The scent of each other, damp skin under wandering hands as their bodies moved together in an act her and her people had made into an art.

Breath out.

Moist exhale, a drawn out moan as she clenched tight around him in an embrace of thighs and arms -- drawing him ever closer to the edge of Heaven on Earth with the gentle undulations of her body on his.

Breathe in, and tip over the edge into paradise.


	2. Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d been allowed to remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set season four before the reveal of Jimmy Novak as Castiel's vessel.

He’d been allowed to remembered. Had actually chosen to. How could he not? He’d prayed to God for answers and had become the vessel for one of His angels. He wasn’t aware for all of it as Castiel had sheltered his mind from the worse of it. But he’d been there for Castiel’s doubts, had mourned with Castiel over the death of his brothers and sisters and their betrayal at the hands of their own. He’d been there for the conversation with Dean as the man lay in a hospital utterly broken, wondering how Dean could still be the man Heaven hoped to stop the apocalypse. His doubts had paled in the unwavering belief Castiel held that Dean would be the man to save humankind.

He vividly remembered the sensation of having wings, of furling them around Dean, holding him tight against Castiel as Castiel sank into Dean, Dean’s skin gleaming with sweat, body hot and hard against his own. He remembered Castiel asking and him agreeing, aware not for the first time but for numerous times later. Of Dean gasping beneath him, back arched in pleasure as Castiel slid deep inside him. Comfort at first, but something that changed as the war grew worse. Brothers in arms seeking solace and safety in each other’s arms.


	3. Winchester Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jo kissing in the rain

The rain poured down, soaking through layers of clothes until they were both drenched to the skin. Dean couldn’t care less. He had Jo in his arms, her mouth hot and wet under his. Her hands were wriggling up under his shirts to run over his back, fingers cold against his skin. Dean ignored it. There was only the hard press of their mouths together, the feel of Jo’s breasts crushed against his chest and the taste of a kiss that wasn’t of blood, what could have beens and death.

Jo had somehow been given an Winchester miracle and been brought back by a new god seeking Dean’s love and adoration. Dean would deal with Castiel later. After he’d gotten enough of Jo’s kisses.


	4. The taste of rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel watches Dean during a rainstorm

Dean turned his face up into the rain. It fell steadily, a warm summer rain cleansing the dust and grit away from a sticky day. Castiel watched Dean enjoying the rain, the way his lips were curved upwards at the corners. Or how the water drops clung to his eyelashes and skin.

Castiel tucked his wings back down. There was no need to shelter Dean from the storm, not when Castiel could feel the simple pleasure Dean took from it. For now Castiel was content to watch Dean, until he wasn’t. Then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s to taste the rain upon them and tang of Dean’s skin


	5. Dean/Jo interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Jo

Dean had a lapful of warm girl. No, woman. Jo had grown in the last couple of years since he’d seen her. Some of her baby fat had gone, leaving her sleekly muscled but still soft and curvy under his hands. She’d survived on her own hunting for over two years, impressing the hell out of him. 

As he sat on the bed, feet on the floor and Jo in his lap, knees braced on the bed on either side of his hips Dean couldn’t help wondering about right it felt now to be holding Jo like this. Last time he’d been lost in grief and guilt over his Dad dying to even try to pick her up. Now it felt right, felt like it might be just be something more than a one night stand. 

And somehow Dean was perfectly fine with that


	6. In Human Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/girl Castiel

There are times when she questions her decision to chose a woman as her vessel. Not about her vessel’s faith or devotion to God and his works. Of that, there is no doubt. No, it is a matter of her vessel’s physical response to Dean Winchester. 

She’d appeared in the Winchesters’ motel room to find Sam out getting food and Dean standing in the room with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips as he hunted for clean clothes. He’d grumbled and complained which Castiel ignored, having grown use to hearing such things every time she appeared unexpectedly. 

Dean turned his back on her and dropped the towel as he prepared to get dressed. This too was familiar. After numerous times of Dean telling her to get lost while he got dressed and her responding that human nakedness was nothing to be ashamed of, Dean had finally thrown his hands up in the air and turned his back to her as he got dressed. 

He was a beautiful man, made in her Father’s image, one that she could appreciate just as much as Michelangelo ’s David or Botticello’s Venus. But there were times when that appreciation evoked a different response in her borrowed body. 

Perhaps it was her vessel’s dreams of lying intimately with her husband. Perhaps it was the most recent battle that left her feeling weary and exhausted. Or how she couldn’t seem to keep her distance from Dean. Whatever it was disturbed her. 

She could feel heat pooling low in her stomach as she caught sight of the flaccid length of Dean’s penis as he pulled on his underwear. Her eyes traveled over Dean’s chest and stomach, the strongly muscled calves and thighs. 

Wetness pooled between her own thighs as memories not her own filled her mind, of her legs parting to cradle a man between them. Feeling slick and filled as a hard shaft slid into her. She shuddered, turning away from Dean as he zipped up his jeans. She wanted to go over there, brush his hand away and slid her fingers into his jeans to feel the hot length of him in her hand. 

She wasn’t supposed to be feeling such things as lust. It wasn’t in her nature and it left her feeling confused and questioning, something an angel shouldn’t be doing.


	7. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa/Balthazar
> 
> Written for the SPN Texts from last night comment fic battle on Livejournal.

Hypothetical question: If a guy wanted to watch you fuck me, would you be willing to take a long lunch break on Wednesday?

That’s how it started. A text message from Balthazar, who’d embraced the technology whole heartedly, especially sexting.

It led Lisa to clearing her agenda to have not only a long lunch break but the rest of the day off. 

It also led to her bending over the kitchen counter on Wednesday, gripping the edge hard as Balthazar fucked her. Her panties were long gone, her skirt shoved to her waist as she moaned, pushing back into his every thrust. 

Dean sat in one of chairs, legs spread wide and pants opened, as he jerked himself off watching them. Lisa tipped her hips higher to get Balthazar pounding into her even deeper just to see the reaction on Dean’s face. 

Dean moaned. 

Balthazar chuckled, slowing down. He withdrew all the way, letting Dean see how wet his cock was from Lisa’s pussy before shoving back in hard, making Lisa cry out. 

He reached around to rub her clit, tipping her over the edge into orgasm. 

“Next time, I want him to do you as I fuck him.” Balthazar murmured into her ear. 

Lisa could only shudder, holding onto the counter harder as he started to move inside her again. 

She did love long lunch breaks.


	8. Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Jess/Gabriel. 
> 
> It was a dark and stormy night. 
> 
> Written for SPN Bitesized on Dreamwith.

“It was a dark and stormy night.” 

“That is such a cliche way to start a story.”

Gabriel scowled down at Sam. “Who’s the Trickster here? I’ve been telling stories since the Greeks were in charge without any complaints.”

“Yeah Sam,” Jess chimed in, swatting Sam with a pillow. “Let Gabriel tell the story.”

Sam retaliated with his own pillow and the two of them were soon engaged in a pillow fight. Gabriel watched them fondly as they ended up tangled together in a giggling heap before him. Their nest of pillows and blankets were scattered around them. 

Gabriel cleared his throat, and both of them turned back to him. The love in their eyes never failed to warm him right down to his Grace.

“If you two are done, I’d like to continue.” 

Both of them nodded, their full attention on him. 

“As I said before, it was a dark and stormy night...” 

Gabriel wove the tale, drawing his lovers into it with his words and hands, enjoying how such an old and familiar tale had Sam and Jess enthralled.


	9. Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael had forgotten that God had given humans free will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet I found in my files. Diverges somewhere during season five.

It’s been set out since Cain and Abel. A winding line down through untold human generations leading to this point. The final showdown between Michael and Lucifer. It was just a matter of time before either Winchester said yes and then it would finally be over. 

But what Michael forgot, even Lucifer and all the rest of the angels forgot, was that their Father had made the humans and given them free will. The angels were bound by their orders and God’s will. Those that rebelled were thrown out and cast into Heaven. 

Right up till the end with Dean and Sam standing side by side, Michael had waited for Dean to say yes. When Sam slid the knife into Lucifer as Dean distracted the Morningstar, Michael still believed this was all a part of a plan set into motion long ago. 

Staring at the fallen body of his brother, the Winchesters standing bloodied, battered and still themselves, only then did Michael remember about what his Father had given the humans, which had made Lucifer so rebellious. 

Shock and surprised rolled through him as he stared at the humans who had managed to kill his brother without becoming the vessels that destiny had laid out for them. Dean returned his look, contempt and victory clear in his eyes. He turned his back on Michael and the other angels, Sam at his shoulder as they walked away. 

That was when Michael felt his Father’s presence for the first time on Earth in a millennium. He knelt before him, confused and lost as God laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, whispering to him, of what God had intended. That it was the humans who ruled the earth and that it was their responsibility to keep it safe. That it wasn’t a playground for the Hosts of Heaven and Hell to destroy in one of their many battles through the centuries. 

That this was also humankind’s redemption for Cain killing Abel and committing the first murder. 

This act by the Winchesters showed that Earth was meant to be equal to both Heaven and Hell. That humans could be both good and evil but it was their free will that shaped their outcome and not that of Heaven or Hell.


End file.
